Emaranhado De Estranhezas Completas
by Dani Potter
Summary: Uma compatibilidade os fez gostarem da companhia oposta. Um jeito os uniu ironicamente. E por mais errado e estranho que fosse, era completo. [Short-fic][DG]


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a música citada na fic é do Savage Garden. Apenas a trama me pertence.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenho umas explicações para o melhor entendimento da short:

Em _Itálico_ e inglês é a letra da música "I knew I loved you" do Savage Garden que são os pensamentos "gerais", por dizer assim, da Gina.

Em _Itálico_ também, mas em meio ao texto são os pensamentos da Gina.

Em **negrito** é indicação da hora, que serve mais só para situar a pessoa no tempo da fic.

E, por último, em sublinhado é uma ênfase a palavra.

A fic foi feita para o Desafio D/G do fórum 3V. E eu usei "Virgínia" apesar do "Ginevra" ser seu real nome, sei lá, aqui ele não encaixava.

Hum... talvez meu Draco esteja meio fora de caráter, mas eu não consegui me impedir de deixá-lo mais manso, apesar de eu não ter gostado disso. E se estiver meio romance demais, desculpem, meu faro para tentar tirar isso não deu muito certo. No mais, boa leitura, espero que gostem. E não esqueçam das reviews pra eu saber o que vocês acharam, ok? ;)

* * *

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

**2:00 a.m.**

"Ande mais rápido, Virgínia!".

Draco reclamou mais uma vez e Gina apertou o passo, as goteiras pingando por todos os lados, o barulho do salto ecoando nas altas e limosas paredes de pedra. _O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_

Virando em mais uma esquina ela bufou. _Perfeito, estamos indo cada vez mais longe._

"Onde mesmo você quer ir?", perguntou se fazendo de desentendida e Draco parou bruscamente, fazendo-a bater diretamente nele.

"O que você perguntou, _Virgínia_?".

Sua garganta secou – ela odiava seu nome em tons acusatórios e particularmente provocantes. Eles a arrepiavam toda, desde sua face plantar do pé até o término da coluna vertebral - e Gina desviou seus olhos daquele brilho acinzentado que eram os olhos de Malfoy. Passou por ele e continuou a se enfurnar pelo local sombrio e desagradável. Odiava a maneira com que ele pronunciava seu nome. E odiava ainda mais a sua incapacidade de fugir decentemente.

_"_DROGA!", berrou ao dar de cara com uma dos milhares de finais sem saídas daquela câmara. Voltou-se para o loiro que, como sua previsão, estava parado logo atrás. "Me diga, Malfoy, o que nós fazemos aqui a esse horário? E melhor, nessa pocilga? Porque pelo que eu me lembre até duas horas atrás eu não olhava na sua cara e você não olhava na minha!".

"Realmente divertida as suas suposições, Virgínia, mas nós...", Draco começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Gina.

"Pare de me chamar de Virgínia!", ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela dava alguns passos se aproximando. "Eu não te dei o direito. E além do mais eu odeio o tom do meu nome na sua boca".

"Muito bom saber", pronunciou-se e deu meia volta, sumindo no final do corredor limoso. Gina bateu os pés, irritada, e saiu em disparada atrás dele.

Sabia muito bem porque ela e o idiota estavam ali e a culpa era exclusivamente sua. _Infelizmente_. Entrou num corredor um pouco mais iluminado e cruzou os braços sob o peito procurando se aquecer. Sua capa estava lá em cima, seu material e, principalmente, sua sanidade.

_Desde quando você topa idiotices como essa, Virgínia Weasley!_ Podia não saber desde quando, mas algo lhe dizia que estava fazendo corretamente. _Correto uma ova!_

Atravessou a galeria num rompante em direção a cabeça louro prateada que estava parada em frente ao grande monumento de Salazar Slytherin. Tinha ganas de pegar seus lindos, finos e delicados dedinhos e envolvê-los naquele pescoço fino e alvo fazendo Malfoy, _puft_, passar para o outro mundo. Entretanto ela apenas parou ao seu lado, os braços cruzados e os olhos apertados em direção da fenda enorme que era a boca do mestre da sonserina.

Se ela pudesse ver Draco ela com certeza diria que ele estava hipnotizado, ou sabe lá sobre qualquer tipo de encantamento que deixa a pessoa...menos boba Ele tinha seus olhos prateados fixos em cada ponto da estátua e as palavras de seu pai corriam como bordões de borboletas ao redor de seus ouvidos. Era com ele, com aquele homem, digníssimo Salazar Slytherin, que tudo se iniciara.

Draco só tinha dúvidas se ele amava ou odiava isso. E então, tinha um grande problema.

Gina sentiu o olhar dele sobre si. Descruzou os braços e caminhou um pouco mais a frente, ajoelhando-se na frente de uma pedra mais desgastada que ainda continha rastros avermelhados borrando-a em certos pontos.

_Sangue. O meu, o de Harry e até mesmo o de...Tom._ Baixou a mão, os dedos tocando a pedra fria e os contornos tão difusos e quase apagados de um passado...Abraçou-se novamente, um frio percorrendo a sua espinha.

"Interessante o chão, não? O material rústico dessa pedra deve ser algo tão especial..." Gina levantou os olhos para dar com o rosto colado no de Draco Malfoy. "O que você está analisando aí?", perguntou indicando o local pelo qual ambos olhavam com a cabeça.

"É o sang...", começou, mas parou abruptamente, se levantando. "O que te interessa? Me deixa em paz!".

"Enfezei você com a minha pergunta, Virgínia?", o tom de sarcasmo dele diretamente no seu ouvidono tom de sussurro a fez cerrar os olhos, um novo arrepio subindo por sua espinha. "Se não quer, basta não responder".

Vagarosamente a ruiva voltou a abrir os olhos, a respiração dele ainda se fazendo quente em seu pescoço, causando uma certa gana e algo mais que ela não sabia explicar. Seu estômago dava volta como se as borboletas voassem nele desesperadamente.

_Você está enlouquecendo. E está a apenas duas horas com o maldito! Brilhante, consciência, brilhante!_

Virou-se para ele, que estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso no canto da boca, e rolou os olhos. As goteiras pingando e molhando a sua roupa suja pela imensa quantidade de limo do local.

"Você é muito esquisito, garoto!", comentou e completou, dando meia volta. "E já deu, estou indo embora".

Draco riu, debochado e soprou uma mecha de cabelo loiro para longe dos olhos antes declarar:

"Você é quem faz coisas bizarras e eu sou o esquisito?", ele a alcançou, segurando seu braço. "Faça-me rir, Virgínia – ele indicou a saída com a cabeça, quebrando o contato e largando seu braço. - Vamos".

Gina limitou-se a um outro rolar de olhos antes de deixar para trás a câmara secreta e seus maiores pesadelos. Era o melhor que ela fazia.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

**4:00 a.m.**

Fechou os olhos, cansada, irritada e se sentindo estranha. _Tantas coisas..._

O dia começara razoavelmente bem, mas só fora piorando ao longo dele. Os pássaros cantavam em seu ouvido pela manhã enquanto ela cantarolava; à tarde eles pareciam chatos zumbidos incomodando seu pavio curto; à noite eles não cantavam mais, mas também continuavam como uma maldição em seus ouvidos, isso é, até ela encontrar o loiro aguado.

"_O que é, Malfoy? O que é que você fez comigo?"._

Escorregou mais ainda para dentro da banheira grande e quente, procurando relaxar o corpo com aqueles milhares de sais e géis de banhos corporais que havia posto na água.

Estava tudo bem até o barulho despertar sua curiosidade. Estava tudo certo até ela seguir até o banheiro da murta que geme. E estava tudo bem ainda quando ela não aceitara a maluca proposta do loiro.

Porém, ela aceitara. Aceitara, rira e, até mesmo, revira o local dos seus pesadelos – tanto reais quanto irreais -. Com o seu inimigo. _Com Draco Malfoy._

Abriu os olhos e fitou a sereia adormecida no quadro logo à frente. Seu corpo pedia por descanso, mas ela sabia que não dormiria tão cedo. Pegou um punhado de espuma com as mãos e soprou para longe enchendo o local com sabão.

"O que eu faço?", indagou em voz alta a si mesma e a única resposta que a obteve era a que não queria.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

**9:30 p.m.**

O mundo é uma grande e imensa ironia. Você sabe o por quê? Esse é o grande ponto: ninguém sabe, ninguém lembra, ninguém nunca decifrou!

O mais idiota: _Ninguém_, exatamente 'ninguém' porque eu também não teria me importado se não fosse a maldição que se abateu sobre mim – leia-se Draco Lucius Malfoy, o sonserino arrogante, fumante inveterado e sexy. Argh. Como eu _pude_, Merlin! -, se importa. É claro que o mundo não pára por um motivo banal como esse, mas...Ah, esqueça.

Gina atirou-se novamente sobre a cama, as mãos servindo como travesseiro e encarou o pequeno teto encantado em cima de sua cama. Lá estavam todas as estrelas, brilhantes e felizes. Elas eram calmas, coisa que a ruiva não conseguia ser, afinal Draco fizera uma coisa com a qual ela não conseguia lidar, ou melhor, entender.

Gina estava lá, o tlec tlec da rodinha de brinquedo no canto do bar batucando nos seus ouvidos, o olhar preso na garrafa que empurrava de um lado para o outro. Até seu visitante chegar.

Não visitante mesmo, mas a maldição - karma e etc.- , que estava se abatendo sobre ela, como ela gostava de ressaltar. Malfoy simplesmente puxou a cadeira, passou uma perna por cima do encosto e se sentou de frente ao mesmo; fez um gesto para o garçom pedindo uma bebida e, então, a encarou com aquele sorriso sarcástico.

"O que você quer?", perguntou entre dentes e o sorriso de Malfoy se alargou ainda mais. "Pegar no meu pé?"

"Não".Respondeu e emendou diante da 'simpática' expressão de Gina. "Eu vim aqui tomar uma bebida".

Gina ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e empurrou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para o lado, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa. Respirou fundo. Ele apenas jogou o corpo pra trás, parecendo debochado.

"Justamente aqui?", indagou inquisitorialmente.

"Algum problema?", se fez de inocente pegando a cerveja que o garçom acabara de trazer, "Você me consegue um sorvete de baunilha?".

"Claro senhor", o garçom respondeu antes de voltar para o balcão.

"Você vai tomar sorvete com cerveja amanteigada?", estranhou a garota e ele torceu a expressão numa careta.

"Algum problema?", indicou que não balançando a cabeça, "Ótimo".

Depois disso o silêncio simplesmente se tornou como parte do local. Gina cutucava as unhas com a boca – um péssimo hábito que ela adquirira desde criança – e Draco tamborilava os dedos inocentemente na mesa, sua jaqueta de couro negra destacando-se contra a pele alva.

"Senhor, o seu sorvete".

Draco ergueu os olhos e aceitou o pote com o sorvete do garçom enquanto se levantava entregando alguns nuques ao rapaz. Gina observou a tudo quieta até ele esticar a mão dela, a puxando consigo.

"Venha, eu tenho um lugar pra te mostrar".

"O que você está aprontando, Malfoy?".

Draco sorriu de canto enquanto uma baforada de ar gélido batia em seus rostos. Gina encolheu-se dentro de seu grosso casaco de lã e seu cachecol, esfregando as mãos enluvadas. O loiro apenas enrolou mais o cachecol verde e prata no pescoço, virando a direita e comendo o sorvete.

Caminharam por vários minutos até que Gina parou, atirando-se de bunda no gelo em meio a um grande morro que estavam subindo. Draco continuou.

"Eu desisto!", a garota berrou para ser ouvido, o braço aberto ao lado do corpo em rendimento, "Por favor!".

A ruiva largou ainda mais o corpo, arfando em cansaço, quando o corpo ágil e animado de Draco atirou-se ao seu lado, um sorriso zombeteiro brincando no rosto.

"Não agüentou, foi?".

"Não comente!", Gina resmungou e Draco riu.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

O gelo abaixo de suas pernas fazia seus sentidos se perderem e tudo se tornar apenas dormente. Suas mãos estavam agarradas ao cachecol procurando se aquecer. E o maluco irritante continuava a comer sorvete! Um frio de rachar e ele comendo sorvete!

"Como que você consegue?", perguntou realmente curiosa, afinal não era fácil encarar um sorvete em dias realmente frios como aquele.

"O quê?", retrucou, indiferente e alheio a tudo a sua volta.

Gina bufou.

"Comer sorvete nesse frio, Malfoy!".

"Ah...", ele arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo-as sumir em meio a sua franja, "Está tão frio assim para você?".

"Como assim 'está tão frio assim pra você'?", exclamou indignada, "Eu estou congelando, delinqüente!".

Draco riu e sentou-se mais próximo a ela, o calor de seu corpo passando para o dela. Gina apenas aproveitou, ruborizando imensamente.

"Eu gosto do frio...", comentou, "E eu gosto de sorvete. Talvez eu faça a combinação exatamente por isso".

Gina sorriu de lábios fechados e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. O loiro continuou parado, -não esboçando reação ao ato dela -, ambos fitando Hogsmeade ao longe branca e sem muitas pessoas na rua pelo frio.

"Já te disseram que você é louco, Malfoy?".

"Na verdade já, mas eu não dou muita bola pra eles, Virginía. E nem pra você, se quer bem saber".

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Draco olhou pra dentro do pote e praguejou alto.

"O que foi?"

"Está acabando", reclamou como uma criança mimada.

Gina deu de ombros, fazendo descaso e o encarando de rabo de olho.

"Não vai fazer muita diferença, nem está quente...".

"Como não?", rosnou.

"Ora, Malfoy, deve ser horrível comer isso nesse frio! E você já notou que estamos nos repetindo na conversa?".

Draco balançou a cabeça, incrédulo e pensativo quando abriu um meio sorriso no canto da boca, dando um ar safado aquela pose ao olhá-la de lado.

"Sim, estamos nos repetindo. Mas depois disso você não vai poder mais reclamar do meu sorvete no frio".

"O que você vai fazer?", indagou temerosa.

Draco apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e pôs uma boa quantidade de sorvete na boca, aproximando-se de Gina. Aproximando-se demais E quando ela menos esperava, lá estava, em meio a um beijo com Draco Malfoy. E o sorvete estava entregue ao chão.

Ela agarrou-se ao cachecol dele e ele infiltrou suas mãos por entre a grossa lã que ela vestia e sua pele, os dedos gélidos tocando imperiosamente a pele macia e quente. O calor subindo por seus corpos, o gelado do sorvete e o sabor de baunilha misturado ao gosto um do outro. Um misto de emoções fortes. Como se fosse para ser assim, perfeito entre eles. Com eles.

Separaram-se sem fôlego e seus olhos se encontraram como que antigos cúmplices.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou rouca.

Draco limitou-se a sorrir misteriosamente e sussurrar:

"Descubra".

Depois ele simplesmente se levantou E FOI EMBORA! Sumiu em meio aquele bando de neve branquinha com seu cachecol cinza e prata. Oh, céus. E Gina ficou ali, com gosto de beijo com sorvete e arrepios na espinha com cada lembrança do toque do desgraçado.

Rolando na cama, socando o travesseiro no intuito de afofá-lo e bufando, Gina sentia sua mente fervilhar em perguntas.Seus dedos formigavam de vontade de estapear aquele desgraçado, mas a_lgo_ – talvez o seu sexto sentido – gritava com ela que não adiantava bater, berrar ou se indignar.

Rodou o objeto prateado entre os dedos, os seus sentidos ainda conseguindo sentir o toque da pele, o cheiro...Ah, maldita mania que ela tinha de se apossar das coisas esquecidas dos outros para fazê-la se lembrar dos momentos que deveria esquecer.

Aquele era o famoso e precioso isqueiro de Draco. O sonserino tinha um amor mais do que platônico pela peça de prata pura que tinha grifado seu nome na lateral. E além de ser o objeto de estimação que ele mais prezava, o único vindo de seus pais, ele era um fumante inveterado. Não dava para viver sem o maldito isqueiro.

Gina sorriu e relembrou das últimas horas em que passaram juntos na qual o sonserino não fumara, mas ainda assim passara o tempo todo se corroendo e girando o isqueiro entre os dedos, desesperado para fumar. Entretanto, ele não o fizera. Se fora por respeito ou não, ela nunca saberia, mas que fora um sacrifício, isso sim era comprovado.

Uma tarde estranha, fria e tão quente para seus hormônios e sentidos. O jeito possessivo de Malfoy, suas manias irritantes e sua frieza sarcástica, seus beijos... E apesar de tudo, ela gostara.

Gina sentia que simplesmente era isso pelo qual ela esperava. Ainda que fosse errado, parecia completo.

"Oh... merda" praguejou, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you._


End file.
